Dark Side of the Moon 1
by Bane's Desire
Summary: Yaoi The Grass is Always Greener, Quatre's story. Quatre Winner has his heart and mind set on one of the other pilots. The problem is, he's alreay taken.


Dark Side of the Moon is a series of one-shots. I'll post them separately as each story stands alone, the main title is just the theme. Everyone has a secret, right? Something they don't anyone to know about. What secrets could the GW boys harbor? Could it be envy, jealousy, a lifestyle, a disability or maybe something even darker?

After I finished writing these stories, I realized Duo was featured in several of them as an object of fascination... or more. Well, shrugs I guess he's been my writing obsession for a while, why shouldn't the other pilots be obsessed with him also?

Dark Side of the Moon, # 1 - The Grass is Always Greener

Quatre's Story

By: Bane's Desire

Warning: yaoi

_Be Patient. He'll come._

Drawing the bow across the strings of his violin and pulling from it the sweet notes of Vivaldi's Four Seasons, the boy flawlessly wielding the instrument smiled, knowing he was using the perfect bait. He paused for just a moment to listen for the tattletale sound of footsteps drawing near.

_He's coming._

He easily recognized those quick, booted footsteps even on a ship filled with many other people. Through careful and countless observations he'd learned just about everything he could about the object of his obsession, even the sound of his footfalls. His violin and the music he drew from it acted as a siren's call to the other pilot, consistently drawn to the melodic strains in the past. The boy who'd unwittingly captured his attention couldn't resist the classical music he'd once described as heaven on earth. His skills as a violinist were the lure he needed tonight to gain the other's undivided attention in a rare moment of quiet between battles.

_He's almost here._

He continued playing with his eyes half closed, giving the appearance of being seriously lost in the complexity of his music when he could probably play this piece backwards in his sleep. Through his blond eyelashes, he saw the other boy round the corner and enter the semi-secluded rec room, his booted footsteps now purposely silent so he wouldn't interrupt the lofty strains.

Swaying slightly to the beat of the notes he could see in his head, knowing a pair of beguiling eyes were focused on him, he smiled with satisfaction, enjoying the notes of music that expressed springtime as well as the rapt attention he was being given by the newcomer. He put his heart into each draw of his bow, hitting each note perfectly, knowing he was gaining the other's respect and admiration as he played on. He craved that regard, but he wanted much more than that from his fellow pilot, even knowing that at this point in their friendship, achieving that goal was going to be an uphill battle.

_I want him._

He'd had his chance after they'd first met, and it had inadvertently been taken out of his hands. As he played on, his mind went back to the momentous day when he'd fallen for his fellow comrade and the events that had passed, leading up to this moment.

It was one of the best and darkest days of his life, one that was forever ingrained into the minds of each of the five gundam pilots. The battle they had been engaged in had come to a grinding halt. OZ had threatened to fire on the helpless colonies in order to force the gundams' retreat, and in response to that threat, one of their own self destructed. The stunned four pilots remaining withdrew immediately, going their separate ways to lick their wounds and form a new strategy against an unscrupulous enemy.

He'd found the black gundam alone amidst a desert sandstorm and called out to its pilot, offering shelter. It had been risky to do so, not having met the other pilot before. He'd only seen the black gundam's pilot briefly on the vid screen as they met and fought in battle earlier that day when they'd both been caught in a trap as they attacked the transport train. The two of them managed to come out on top of that ambush only to watch in horror on their communication boards as the pilot of Wing stood on the open hatch of his cockpit and depressed the self-detonation button, destroying himself and his gundam rather than surrender to OZ. It was a noble gesture, one to admire. He'd heard the anguished cry from the pilot of the black gundam as the white gundam exploded, but hadn't known at that time the true reason for it.

He'd had no ulterior motives when he invited the boy in the black gundam to the Maguanacs' hidden base, he just thought it right to help out a fellow comrade. The only other pilot he'd met at that point in time was Trowa Barton, pilot of Heavyarms, whom he found to be fascinating, mysterious and strikingly handsome. He'd felt his heart trip and falter at the sight of the soft spoken teenager who'd exited his gundam with his hands raised in surrender. Later, when they'd played beautiful and spontaneous music together, he on his violin and Trowa on a borrowed flute, he thought he'd met his soul mate. But shortly after their duet, Trowa walked off and left him without a look back.

He recalled that once the two gundams had been secured in the Maguanacs' hidden, underground hangar, the hatch of the black gundam opened and a boy his own height and maybe even more slender than himself stepped out. The other pilot was dressed in an odd style of clothing, black in color, and he found himself instantly intrigued. The two of them finally came face to face on the hanger floor at the foot of their gundams and he got his first real look at the boy from L-2... and his obsession for the other pilot began.

The long, thick rope of hair that was the rich brown color of chestnuts and fell down the boy's slender back to his waist was the next feature to catch his attention. The stunning teenage boy had a heart-shaped face and big, blue-violet eyes that seemed oddly tinged with sadness. He introduced himself as Duo Maxwell and said he'd come from L-2. The boy then looked up with fondness to his gundam and proudly declared its name to be Deathscythe. It was after the introduction was finished that Duo smiled, and with a Colonial-American accent he expressed his gratitude for the offered hospitality. If he hadn't been smitten before by the boy's appearance and charm, he certainly was after receiving his warm, captivating smile of gratitude

He offered the other boy repairs for his gundam and shelter from the sandstorm and, for a short time, from the war. Duo accepted, and suddenly the day had seemed much brighter despite their earlier defeat.

He'd eagerly shown Duo around the village that was a cover for their hidden operations beneath the desert sands. The other pilot seemed pleased with his surroundings, but it was obvious he'd been preoccupied by something and a noticeable look of sadness that he'd noted at their moment of meeting, often crossed his handsome face.

When they finally got some time alone together, he'd gotten the other pilot to open up. His desire for some sort of relationship with the other boy diminished when Duo began to speak of the pilot who had self destructed at the end of the last battle. Unshed tears had formed in the unusual blue eyes, but surprisingly, they'd remained contained. It had been obvious to him that the two pilots had worked together and had become more than just comrades. And though the other boy left it unsaid, he knew Duo carried the burden of a broken heart.

He consoled him as well as he'd been able, knowing Duo would be vulnerable while grieving for his... friend, even daring to put his arm around the slender shoulders and assure the grieving boy that things would be alright. He got some sense of perverse pleasure from the contact even though the other pilot's thoughts were on someone else as he sat with his arms wrapped around himself and only answered his questions with a nod of his head.

They shared the same room and double bed that first night. He'd explained to Duo that accommodations were scarce in the small village, so sharing the bed was a necessity. It was a lie, but he knew Duo would never learn of it. He took every opportunity while they were there to get to know the boy from L-2, whose background couldn't have been more different from his own.

On the third night of their stay at the base, they'd spent several hours in the dark, laying next to each other in the bed while talking about their pasts. After Duo spoke of his life as an orphan on L2, Quatre began to see and sense there was a vulnerable side to the other boy. Though he outwardly appeared outgoing and brash, Duo had been alone and lonely for most of his life. He confessed to a weakness of needing to be with people, to touch and be touched to fill a great hole within him that he guessed came about from never having anyone permanent in his life. With that bit of 'inside' knowledge, he saw an opportunity opening up to him. Taking Duo by surprise, he repositioned himself on top of the other boy's body, wrapped his arms around his bedmate and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

At first, Duo's body went rigid in his arms, but he didn't push him away. When he did pull back to look down on Duo's pale face, lit only by the moonlight that spilled through the open window of their small room, he saw sadness and confusion displayed there.

"Why'd you do that?" the American asked in a shaky voice.

"Because I care about you, Duo, and I'm also very much attracted to you."

The braided teen slowly shook his head. "I can't, Quatre. It's not right."

"Have you ever been with a boy before?" he'd asked.

Hope and dismay clashed within him when Duo slowly nodded his head in reply.

"Heero?"

Another nod. He wasn't really surprised at the answer.

"He's gone Duo, and I'm sorry," he said softly, sympathetically and filled with understanding. "But I'm here for you, and I think that together we can find some form of comfort from the war with each other. Let me give you the only solace I know how to give. I know I could use some myself."

He could see doubt roiling within Duo's eyes and sensed his hesitance. He countered it by raising his hand to gently caress the unblemished and beardless face. "War is a harsh way of life and a cold existence," he said sadly. "It's hard to find beauty in duty or tenderness in purpose. We're soldiers, Duo, but we're still people with the need to be comforted. We're not heartless, not without needs and feelings. I need affection and connection. Don't you?"

"I don't know," the braided teen replied, his voice shaky and uncertain.

"Just let me touch you, Duo. Let me hold you and share myself with you. If nothing else, it will bond us as comrades and give us a warm memory as the war steals pieces of our souls from us one battle at a time."

Duo didn't answer his offer but lay stiff beneath him, his eyes clouded with doubt. So he took the incentive and kissed those most perfect lips again. The other boy showed some resistance in the beginning, but it was weak, and as his lips and hands moved to stoke the fires of passion he knew were burning beneath the beautiful facade that was Duo Maxwell, the other boy's opposition disappeared altogether as the two of them became lost to all reason.

He wasn't quite prepared after their mutual climax for Duo to turn away from him and fall apart, guilt tearing away at his heart with the belief that he'd betrayed Heero's memory. He found such devotion to be commendable, and hoped one day to command that same dedication from Duo towards himself.

Not sure what to do with the distraught boy in his bed, he'd followed his instincts and brought his body to rest up against Duo's back. Wrapping his arms around him again, he held the other boy as he grieved, whispering soothing words as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

He'd been fairly certain that he hadn't caused Duo any physical pain, after all, he hadn't penetrated the other teen, though that was his ultimate desire. The other boy had stubbornly kept his legs firmly pressed together as he pleasured him with his hands and mouth. For the most part, the Deathscythe pilot had accepted his affections but had done little in return. It was only when he'd felt Duo's body reaching its peak that he'd whispered to him exact instructions of where Duo should put his hands on his body and what type of pressure to apply. He realized that Duo wasn't inexperienced, just reluctant. They'd reached their completion moments apart, and never in his life had he experienced a sweeter release. The memory of that night had been somewhat tainted when Duo turned away from him and his shoulders shook as grief and guilt silently came to the surface.

As the distraught boy had calmed down, exhaustion having pulled him into the realm of dreamless sleep as he lay in his arms, he'd laid awake for a long while after, staring at the relaxed face and liking more and more the person that lay beneath the pleasant looking exterior. He knew then what he still knew now, that he wanted the Deathscythe pilot for his own. He wasn't used to being denied anything he truly desired. After all, he was the only male Winner and had been doted on by twenty-nine sisters, hired help and the Maguanacs for most of his life. When he set his mind on something, he always attained it, and his sights were definitely set on Duo Maxwell.

Shortly after that night, they'd been forced to flee from their safe haven after the Alliance learned of the hidden base that housed a gundam. Together they fled to the jungles of the Amazon, to an estate owned by a friend of his family's. For three weeks their part in the war came to a standstill, and he'd had Duo all to himself in a secluded setting. Even then, his active wooing of the other boy didn't advance much farther than it had on their first night together. Duo appeared reluctant and hesitant for a repeat occurrence of their first night together, so he paced himself and kept his advances for when the American appeared vulnerable or bored. And knowing of Duo's need for touch, he beat down the American's defenses as he began a tactical, physically pleasuring assault. At every opportunity he touched Duo and told his companion that it was natural for them to seek comfort and release from each other, that they were comrades and friends. Who else could they trust but each other? he'd reasoned.

Duo's eventual capitulation had been the reward for his persistence, but the American continued to deny him from taking him completely, saying it was too soon after Heero's death for him to go that far. In a soft, sympathetic voice that belied his mounting frustration, he'd whispered to the American that he understood and would be patient. Yet his goal remained, strengthened even, to claim the attractive Deathscythe pilot. He wouldn't be satisfied until he'd taken his body as a lover should, and then he'd would work on capturing the other boy's heart.

His plans were cut short when the opportunity for battle came again, and the two of them made their way to Singapore to attack the spaceport where mobile suits were being launched into space, the next forum for OZ to mount its takeover campaign. The ground battle was fierce, and Duo had gone down in his gundam. Then suddenly their communication screens lit up and Wufei made his appearance on the field of battle. The picture of two other gundams became visible. Both he and Duo gasped in unison, shocked at seeing Heero make an appearance alongside Trowa. It had been obvious that they were fighting their way to the space transports on a base far away from their own battle. It seemed the war was heading into space, and that's where they all needed to go.

During this moment of enlightenment, when they learned that Heero was indeed alive, his eyes shot back to the image of Duo on his screens, sitting in his cockpit looking momentarily stunned. The large, blue-violet eyes were fixed on the vid screen and the image of the two suits fighting far away. He remembered his heart constricted tightly at the look of pure joy that had radiated from the American's face. And then he watched as that look of joy slowly faded and was replaced by expressions of guilt and regret. It had hurt to realize that Duo regretted their time together. His only regret had been, and still was, that he hadn't succeeded in making Duo his; the expression on the Deathscythe pilot's face had made that fact perfectly clear.

Pilot 05 had joined them in their battle and the three of them shifted their missions from destroying the base to heading for the launching silos. It became obvious that OZ was onto their purpose and fought with renewed vigor to keep them back.

From a tactical standpoint, he knew as the fight wore on that someone would have to remain behind to guard the others pilots' escape, and he was in a strategic position to carry out the task. He'd turned Sandrock to face their attackers and took a defensive stance, firing at the enemy until the other two pilots were in a position to escape. Over the com board, the Chinese pilot expressed his gratitude for his sacrifice, then fired the engines of the stolen spacecraft and rose out of the silo, making his way towards the upper atmosphere. Duo could be heard over the communications systems, shouting his name in an anguished voice. In hearing it, he thought that perhaps he did have a place in the other boy's heart after all, and maybe that alone was worth the sacrifice he was willing to make. With regret in his voice, Duo followed his last orders and hit the launch buttons, sending his stolen craft out of the silo and off the planet's surface, carrying him and his gundam to safety.

He'd fully expected to give up his life for his comrades in that moment, for Duo. Then, in a completely unexpected movement, Sandrock suddenly opened its hatch and let him out before the self-destruct sequence finished. He quickly climbed down and ran for his life, but he just wasn't fast enough to escape the forceful blast that took down his beloved gundam. Though he was injured, he managed to steal away in a sling-shot shuttle, leaving earth and his smouldering gundam behind as he raced to follow after the long-haired boy.

His reunion with the American had been put off for quite some time, as tragic events in his personal life led him to a dark place where he created Wing Zero. He'd implemented an experimental program that tapped into the pilot's mind, used it to calculate the battle ahead and speed up reaction time and reflexes. It almost drove him mad, causing him to do things he never would have if his mind had been in its right place.

After he and Heero had been captured and brought back to the moon base as prisoners, Wing's pilot reported to him that Duo and Wufei had been imprisoned with him as well and that they'd escaped when he and Trowa went after the new and unidentified gundam that he'd piloted.

He had been riddled with guilt for his actions, and remorse became his constant companion for a time at having fired on and most likely destroyed Trowa, who was discovered missing after the battle. Despite all that, he persisted in trying to get more information from Heero about the American and questioning him on what had happened to the American after he'd been captured by OZ in space? The Wing pilot proved to be tight lipped with his answers and generally closed off. He often wondered if Heero's coolness was for personal reasons, if Duo had said anything to Heero about their time together on Earth, their shared intimacy when Duo thought he was dead. Heero showed no outward animosity towards him, so he could only conclude that Duo had wisely kept their brief affair to himself.

The thought had come to him that if Duo had indeed kept their association a secret, it could be something he could hold over the American while attempting to lure him back into his bed. Or maybe the slip of a word or subtly planted hints to Heero that they'd been lovers while he was in a coma, might destroy any reconciliation they might be working towards.

He and Heero eventually escaped OZ and with Wing's pilot unconscious at his feet, he'd made his way towards Earth in Wing Zero, with neither one of them knowing the whereabouts of the other three pilots.

While trapped planet side, they both lost themselves in the war effort. They eventually ended up trying to protect Sanq, Relena's pacifist nation, and carrying out any missions that they deemed necessary. It was during that time that he'd gained an appreciation for what Duo saw in Heero Yuy. The boy from L-1 was a dedicated soldier and his handsome face and brooding personality went well with the determined spark in his deep blue eyes. The strength of his body was made visible by the shorts and tank top he habitually wore. He'd found Heero to be someone to admire, yet felt his personality disturbingly cold and detached. Along with his observations, he knew that he'd found yet another chance of winning Duo. The orphan from L-2 was in need of light, comfort, and hope after suffering the childhood he'd had, and he knew without a doubt that he could offer those comforts more easily to Duo than his current lover. Heero, he believed, after observing and analyzing him, could only offer the practical and pragmatic to Duo. Loving Heero Yuy, he decided, could not be an easy thing to do.

Eventually, he'd separated from Heero and made his way back to space. He'd been pleasantly surprised when Duo showed up at the Winner offices a shortly after he'd returned home. Duo's visit, to his disappointment, wasn't just personal. The American brought news of finding Trowa. He'd been stunned as Duo reported that the Heavyarms pilot had survived their ill-fated battle and was living with the circus with no memory of being a gundam pilot. He'd talked earlier with Duo about his plan to bring all of the gundams together in order to continue the fight. Alone, he'd argued, they were fragmented, almost powerless, and OZ was building up its strength in space. Duo agreed with him, and gave him the information concerning Trowa's whereabouts, knowing they'd have to reclaim pilot 03 in order for the five of them to fight as a unit.

After that conversation, he'd watched Duo walk away from him, his questions regarding his involvement with Heero had never come up. Once again, the war was taking precedence over their personal lives.

His reunion with the Heavyarms pilot wasn't as smooth as he'd hoped for. The girl working at the circus, Cathy, wouldn't let him see Trowa and then the colony was attacked. He'd had to run back to his rebuilt gundam to defend the colony. After winning the skirmish, he was dumbfounded to see Trowa had followed him, led by some instinct that told the amnesiac that he was needed and necessary. Their reunion allowed the two of them to spend time together, and they rekindled the friendship that Trowa couldn't even recall.

Then suddenly, surprisingly and happily, Duo was back, and the three of them, along with Miss Noin, found a new home and safe haven together on Peacemillion, a ship owned by the Sweepers and a man named Howard, who seemed to know Duo fairly well.

No matter how hard he tried to rekindle his relationship with Duo, the American managed to avoid being alone with him. Trowa on the other hand, though shy, was insecure in his amnesic state and was in need of reassurance. The tall, auburn haired boy turned to him for comfort, and he couldn't refuse him. He was responsible for his vulnerable state, and deemed it his duty to take care of him. And that was how he and Trowa became the couple they were now.

Shortly after their relationship began, Trowa regained his memory, but his dependence and need for him was still there. Wufei and Heero eventually caught up to them on Peacemillion, having been delivered on a shuttle piloted by a Dr. Sally Poe, reuniting the five pilots once again. From their first greeting, it was obvious that Duo and Heero were once again more to each other than just comrades. Their welcoming embrace was long, clenched and ended with a passionate kiss, neither boy caring that the hanger had workers who could easily witness their unorthodox greeting.

The war began again in earnest with Duo rarely away from Heero's side. There was no chance for a private talk with him nor any opportunity to lure him away from his intense companion. But he was confident that, given time, Heero would lose the game they were engaged in, one that Heero was completely ignorant of. How could the stoic and serious pilot of Wing Zero ever give the American what he needed in order to keep him by his side? He, on the other hand, was more than confident that he had and was what Duo needed.

And so today he used his musical talent to draw Duo into the lounge. Heero and Trowa had gone on a mission to destroy a supply transport headed for the battle ship Libra, then doing a reconnaissance of the area surrounding Peacemillion. There was little chance they would be interrupted.

_I've got you now._

Finishing the final notes of the light and airy piece, Quatre opened his eyes to look into the shining amethyst depths. Duo clapped his hands enthusiastically, showing his appreciation, the braided teen's bright smile caused his knees to weaken. Putting the violin and bow back in the case, he moved to sit on the soft seat next to the other boy.

"That was beautiful, Quat. Wish I had a smidgeon of your talent."

"You've got your own talents, Duo," he said, his smile warm as his mind calculated his next move. "We haven't had much time to talk since we were together on Earth," he began, and noted the other boy's face blushing as he looked away from him. "Did you tell Heero about our time together?"

"Not voluntarily," Duo replied in a quiet voice.

"What does that mean?"

"He guessed. He says I don't carry guilt very well."

"Was he angry with you?"

After a moment's thought, Duo shook his head. "He was disappointed that I had so little faith in him."

"But we didn't know!" he stated adamantly. "How could we have known he'd survive a blast that would have killed anyone else?"

Duo shrugged in reply.

"Have you patched things up?" His full attention was on the braided teen's face, anxious to know the answer to the question that had plagued him for a long time now.

"I think so, but I'm not sure. You know how reserved he can be. He holds back his emotions, choosing to channel them for the good of the mission." There was a sadness to Duo's voice that caught his attention.

"Are you happy, Duo?"

Another shrug. "I love him and we're in the middle of a war. That means that I could lose him at any given moment. Should I be happy?" he asked, becoming upset.

"I was happy when I was with you. I think the time we spent together on Earth was one of the best times of my life. I fell in love with you then so I can never regret it."

Blue-violet eyes widened in alarm. "You can't ever say that in front of Heero, Quat. I told him you were trying to comfort me, but that you loved Trowa. I don't know what he'd do if he thought there was more between us than that. He's very... possessive."

"That's not usually a good thing in a relationship, Duo," he told the other boy, but he knew if he had Duo's love and affection, he'd keep him away from anyone else who might try to steal him away. Heero would be the first name on such a list.

"I don't mind, really," the braided boy said. "It makes me feel wanted, and I know he needs and wants me."

"But does he love you, Duo?"

A flash of worry passed flickered in Duo's eyes a moment before he put on a small practiced smile. "He hasn't said it in words, but I think he does."

_I can exploit this._

Hope sprung up within his heart; this was his chance. Heero hadn't fully claimed Duo as his own. He might have possessed his body, but without the verbal reinforcement, Duo would be left to doubt the validity Heero's love in return. There was room for doubts to be built upon and a gulf to widen between the two lovers so opposite in nature. His conscience was pricked with regards to Trowa. He did care for the Heavyarms pilot, but he just wasn't Duo. With one small sign from the boy sitting next to him, he'd leave the war, Trowa, and his principles in order to take flight with the boy with the long, silky braid and expressive eyes that he was fixated on.

_Show him._

He leaned forward and kissed the surprised American, holding tightly against the push of Duo's hands against his chest. When at last he pulled back, he looked into the other boy's questioning eyes. "Just remember that I love you, Duo. Should Heero prove he's not the person you think he is, if he can't love you like you should be loved, then come to me. I'll be waiting."

"But... Trowa?" Duo gasped, still confused as to what was happening, not quite realizing that his blond friend was planting seeds of doubt in order to alter his heart.

"I care for him, Duo, but you own my heart."

The large, unforgettable and unusual colored eyes blinked slowly as Duo struggled to comprehend the situation. He then frowned and shook his head in denial. "I'm sorry, Quat, but I love Heero. If nothing else, I'm as faithful as an old dog. I'll never leave him unless he throws me out and locks the door."

_Then I'll make sure that he does._

The sound of the intercom interrupted his next attempt at undermining the uncertain relationship between his two comrades. "Incoming friendlies," Howard's craggy voice rang out over the small speaker. "02 and 04's attendance is requested in the cargo bay."

Duo's eyes lit up with excitement. "They're back!" he said as he jumped to his feet.

"Duo wait," he grabbed hold of the other boy's arm to keep him from running out the door. "I meant what I said. I'll always be waiting."

Duo frowned. "Please, Quat, let it go. I'm with Heero. It's where I want to be. You and Trowa seem happy, don't blow it. Remember you told me that we had to take what happiness we could during the war. Follow your own advice."

_I'll never give up._

He sighed, realizing again that this was a long-term battle he was fighting over this boy he wanted as his own. "I'll try, Duo. Just remember that you can always come to me, anytime, any day or year. I'm your friend first and foremost. Remember that, alright?"

Duo gave him a weak smile, uncertain as to how to proceed after hearing his confession. Then his smile grew and brightened as he turned his mind towards the immediate future. "Let's go. The guys are obviously anxious to see us."

Duo slung an arm over his shoulder and together they walked to the ship's cargo bay that had been set up to hold the gundams while they were aboard Peacemillion.

The two waited in the receiving area together, watching through the thick -plated glass window as the outer doors of the large ship opened and admitted the two familiar gundams. Duo shifted from foot to foot, anxious for the atmosphere to return to the bay so that the two missed pilots could exit their gundams.

The blond pilot watched as the object of his affections fixed his gaze on the white gundam, Wing Zero, waiting for his lover to emerge. Jealousy stabbed at his heart, knowing the undeserving pilot of the gundam he created had not only mastered the Zero System when he couldn't, but he also mastered Duo, held his affections and love.

_Lucky bastard._

At last the two front panels opened and the suited pilots rode the cables from the cockpit of their gundams down to the work platform. Together they strode unhurriedly towards the receiving room, confident in knowing how they would be greeted. Duo waved through the glass to them as they approached, but his eyes were clearly focused on Heero.

Trowa and then Heero entered the room that was sheltered from the eyes of the working crew emerging once again to repair and prepare the gundams for the next battle. Heero went straight to his lover and Trowa came to him and both he and Duo busied themselves by undoing the fasteners of the flight suits. They undressed their counterparts down to the snug-fitting thermal pants and shirt that kept a layer of soft material between their skin and their air and temperature regulated suits, allowing air flow to their skin.

Quatre chanced a peek over Trowa's shoulder to see Duo tossing Heero's flight suit into the nearby cleaning shoot. Heero didn't hesitate as he drew the braided boy into his arms and gave him a devouring kiss.

_I hate you, Heero._

Still focused on the scene over his lover's shoulder, he was vaguely aware of Trowa putting his arms around him, pulling him into a warm embrace. He returned the hug, still observing the other two. He decided that even if it was the last thing he'd ever do, he would win Duo, take him away from Heero and keep him all to himself.

_Sooner or later, Duo, you'll be mine._

As that last thought passed through his mind, Heero eyes snapped opened and he looked directly into his eyes, even as he continued to plunder Duo's willing mouth, their arms entwined and their bodies pressed firmly against each other. The intense, dark blue eyes met his own from across the room, and he felt the air around him spark with a warning. From the narrowed glare Heero directed at him, he knew without a doubt that the Wing pilot was on to him. He wondered if Zero had shown him what his thoughts were, what he intended to do?

His eyes were locked onto Heero's even as Trowa began to nibble on his neck, murmuring words of seduction in his ear that were only half heard. The Japanese pilot's hands lowered and rested on the rounded globes of Duo's bottom in a possessive gesture. He pressed Duo into him, and a soft, pleasure-filled moan escaped the American in response. When their kiss ended, Heero slung his arm around his lover's shoulder as he guided Duo out of the room, no doubt leading him to their own quarters to continue where they left off.

As he and Trowa also moved away from each other, Heero glanced over his shoulder just before the door shut, a final statement to make.

_He's mine._

Heero's silently issued declaration was loud and clear; Duo was and would remain his alone.

His estimation of the Wing pilot rose. Heero was no fool to be played with. Somehow, whether he had the intelligence to figure it out on his own or if Zero had told him, Heero had seen the other side of the friendly, generous person he'd been careful to project. Oh, he could certainly be those things, but he could also be ruthless in getting what he wanted, and he wanted Duo Maxwell more than almost anything he'd ever set his sights on before.

Trowa took his hand and led him from the room, assuming the dominant role that he knew the Heavyarms pilot preferred. They walked in silence, sharing warm smiles with each other and as he continued to think about the exchange that had just taken place between himself and Heero. The other pilot had definitely drawn the proverbial line between them.

_I'm not a quitter._

Heero would be a fool to think he would back down on his quest for Duo. He had time on his side, even after the war came to an end, to win the American to his side. With his silent claim, Heero had inadvertently issued a challenge along with his warning, and Quatre Winner was not one to back away from any challenge, not when the reward for winning was so desirable.

Watch out Heero Yuy and tread carefully, he thought. You might have finally met your match.

_ I'll win at any cost._

End

Ducks Listen, really, I do like blondie. I just decided to give him some human weaknesses.

Next: Duo's story, Consigned to the Shadows


End file.
